This invention relates to a method of managing an operations system built on a computer system including a plurality of computers.
Along with the developments in cloud computing in recent years, the number of data centers operating computer resources as a resource pool is increasing. A provider of the data center builds an operations system for a user in the data center by allocating predetermined computer resources from the resource pool based on a user request. The user provides a predetermined service, such as a Web service, by using the operations system built in the data center.
In order to operate the resource pool, it is important for the provider to grasp the performance limits of the systems in the data center, and expand the scale of the data center as necessary. In general, the scale of the data center is expanded by increasing the computer resources of the data center by scaling out.
A method of managing a computer system is described in JP 2008-225995 A, for example. In JP 2008-225995 A, there is described “a policy creation support method for a policy creation support system used in order to control a system to be monitored so as to satisfy a contract condition, the policy creation support system being configured to support creation of a policy that contains a condition indicating a state of the system to be monitored and an action to be executed when the state of the system to be monitored satisfies the condition. The condition contains a monitoring item serving as an item to be monitored in the system to be monitored and a range of a measurement value of the monitoring item. The policy creation support system is configured to execute a holding step of holding a template for designating a type of the monitoring item required for the creation of the policy, an obtaining step of obtaining the measurement value of each resource amount of a resource to be expanded for each monitoring item corresponding to the type designated by the template, a selecting step of selecting one representative measurement value from among the measurement values for each resource amount for each monitoring item corresponding to the type designated by the template, and an output step of outputting the monitoring item, the resource amount of the monitoring item, and the range of the measurement value corresponding to the resource amount, for each monitoring item corresponding to the type designated by the template by setting a range including the selected representative measurement value as the range of the measurement value.”
However, the computer system and the operations system are independent of each other. Further, the configuration of the operations system is different for each user. Therefore, the performance limits of the computer system and operations system cannot be easily grasped. As a result, it is difficult to estimate the limits of scaling out, and difficult to estimate the units for increasing the computer resources. In addition, what kind of expansion to perform depends on the configuration of the computer system and operations system.
Further, the method used to deal with system changes is different for each data center depending on the situation, such as when the performance of the computer resources of the data center is not uniform, when clusters are formed in the data center, when the data center is built only from low-cost servers, or the like. The configuration of the operations system also suffers from the same problem. Therefore, for a data center unable to handle system changes simply by scaling out, it is difficult to estimate the performance limits of the computer system and operations system.